U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,220,227 and 4,502,574 disclose adjuster mechanism for use in a drum brake to control the extension of a strut member and define a running clearance between a friction surface on brake shoes and a drum member. In particular, this type adjuster mechanism includes a pawl carried by a first brake shoe wherein a spring is connected to the pawl and a second brake shoe such that movement of the first brake shoe toward the drum causes the pawl to pivot on the first brake shoe. When a predetermined movement of the brake shoe occurs as through lining wear, the pawl pivots to an extent that a lip on the pawl moves past a tooth on a star wheel and on termination of the brake application, the lip again engages the tooth and rotates the star wheel to cause an extension in the strut member. This adjuster mechanism functions in an adequate manner for most operations, however, should the drum brake be operated under extreme conditions when an input force is applied to move the friction surface on the brake shoe into engagement with the drum it is possible that the lip on the pawl moves past several teeth on the star wheel. Now on return of the pawl to a rest position, an edge of the lip engages the star wheel and rotates the star wheel through an arc corresponding to several teeth such that a desired running clearance is largely reduced or non-existent. Should the running clearance be totally eliminated, the brake will drag until the friction lining is worn away through continued engagement with the drum. Thus, it is important to control the rotation of the star wheel so that the extendable strut is not over adjusted and the brake shoes are maintained with a desired running clearance with respect to the drum. U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,194 discloses structure that includes a yieldable member that collapses to limit the effect of an operational force on expandable strut such that during a single brake application a maximum adjustment is in effect and a minimum running clearance is preserved.